All the Gossip
by madhatter48
Summary: Beckett and Castle investigate the double homocide of Roger and Angela Nichols. However, the reasons for the murder are not quite what they expected. It's a T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Basically this is going to be case centric as this idea has been bugging me for ages! I have no idea when this is set but probably before 'Always' (an awesome ep!).**

**Disclaimer: I wish! :(**

* * *

"Roger and Angela Nichols found by their neighbour about an hour ago. They've got a single gunshot each to the head. Lanie says they were probably killed sometime between nine and twelve this morning." Esposito informed Beckett and Castle as they ducked under the yellow tape into the apartment.

"Thanks. I want forensics to check that desk. Its drawers look as if someone was searching for something. Anybody hear anything, the neighbour maybe?" Beckett asked crouching by the bodies.

"Neighbour was out shopping this morning, came round for a chat with Mrs Nichols at about one. When she didn't get a reply she called but then used her spare key to let herself in." Ryan joined the small group reading from his notepad. "They were quite close apparently. Oh and there is a teenage daughter, Melanie Nichols, goes to Beacon High School. Neighbour thinks she's a nice kid."

"Right, Esposito you look into the Nichols' financials and Ryan check into phone records, emails and see if anybody was threatening the family. Castle and I will go find the daughter." Taking a final glance at the bodies on the sofa Beckett turned to leave the apartment.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Beacon High School. How can I help you?" The red-haired lady at reception asked the pair as they approached.

"I'm Detective Kate Beckett this is Richard Castle," Beckett showed her badge and gestured to the writer, "We're from the New York Police. We would like to speak to a Melanie Nichols. Could you please tell me where we can find her?"

"Of course, let me check." The receptionist clicked away at her computer before turning back to the detective. "She's in Gym at the moment. Miss Brown's class on the Astroturf, I'll show you the way."

Following the lady through various corridors, Beckett studied the school. It seemed to be pretty normal; they obviously took pride in their pupils. There were many photos of pupils holding trophies and cases containing vast quantities of silverware.

"Miss Brown is the teacher in the grey hoodie at the far end. I'll leave you to it." The receptionist smiled and walked back towards the door the trio had just passed through.

"Grumpy teenager has a fight with Mum and Dad and ends up shooting them?" Castle suggested as himself and Beckett crossed the field.

"That's a relatively sane theory Castle. You don't think there are aliens or ninjas involved?" Beckett laughed as Castle raised his eyebrow.

The gym class appeared to be playing a game that involved trying to take a guarded football from the opposite team. The astro was soaking from the morning's rain and as they approached one girl ran right into another and both fell to the floor in hysterics.

"Miss Brown, I'm Detective Beckett and this is Richard Castle from NYPD. Could we please speak to Melanie Nichols?" Beckett stood back as the teacher called over one of the pair of girls who had fallen. She was still smiling when she came over to Beckett.

"Hi, I'm Melanie pleased to meet you." Melanie shook Beckett and Castle's hand and ran her hand through her blonde hair as she listened to the introductions.

"Melanie, this morning your parents were found murdered in your living room. I'm sorry but can we ask you a few questions about this morning?" Beckett tilted her head with the question.

"Sure, ask away." Melanie had flinched but hadn't broken down in tears.

"Can you tell me what happened this morning from the time you got up to about twelve o'clock?"

"Well, I got up at seven. I had a shower, breakfast and got everything ready. I didn't really see my parents much, never do. Dad got up at eight, made coffee and checked his emails. I left at quarter past for school and arrived at about half past." Melanie ran through her morning quickly before remembering the times in the question. "I've only been out of the building at lunch, around one thirty."

"Melanie, can you think of anybody who would want to hurt your parents?" Castle glanced over to Beckett when he asked but she was still scribbling in her notebook.

"Not specifically but my Dad isn't in the most popular business." Melanie sighed. Before she could expand Castle had interrupted.

"He was a lawyer?"

Chuckling slightly Melanie shook her head. "He worked in the pharmaceutical industry. Some of his work involved companies that tested materials on animals. It's a line of work that is used to death threats and minor incidents."

"Minor incidents?" Kate repeated, not fully understanding.

"Oh you know: Cars being fire-balled, letter bombs, nutter with a baseball bat or a knife." Melanie winced slightly at the last description.

"Have you received any threats that seemed worrying recently?" Beckett asked leaning forward slightly. She had noticed Melanie's reaction to the word knife and was intrigued. Another point that interested her was the lack of tears. This girl had a tight hold on her emotions and wasn't letting anybody through the wall she had quickly constructed. Well, not yet anyway. As with any wall, if it isn't built properly it can crumble easily.

"Dad didn't usually tell me about that sort of thing. It does hang over me slightly though, I have known of other people's kids being followed home or being attacked by a protestor."

"Well, thank you for your help. Don't leave town and here's my card if you think of anything." Beckett flipped her notebook shut before handing the blonde teen a business card from her pocket.

"Thanks and please catch the asshole that did this. Oh and can we keep it quiet here at school? I don't want this spread around."

"We will and I understand. Everybody does not need to know." Beckett smiled before heading back into the school building with Castle in tow.

* * *

**TBC...**

**When I say a football I mean an American football. I would have said rugby ball but this is an American show so I used the local term. UK readers think of a rugby ball. The game is capture the flag, I'm not sure if it's a British game or not but it is actually quite fun. **

**How was it? :)**

**Hattie xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT! (Ish) – Melanie no longer goes to Pace High School, she goes to Beacon. Pace is in the wrong area for the story and I hadn't realised when I started. Forgive me because I'm not from NY? I'm relying on Google maps for my geography and the education system is probably wrong because I'm Scottish and I don't understand the US system! (Hell, I don't understand the English system and that's the country next door!)**

**This chapter doesn't do much but it gives me some stuff to work with for Melanie in later chapters. It will make sense, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!**

* * *

_The Next Day..._

"Yo, C.S.U. checked for prints on the desk and apart from the family nobody else came up. I ran down the financials and there seemed to be nothing unusual there. Ryan checked out any threats and nobody seems to have been bothering them." Esposito quickly ran off his notes before adding, "The three of them go to conferences together, there was one a few weeks back. Want me to see if anybody Nichols was working with knew anything?"

"Yes thanks." Beckett swivelled in her chair and stared at the M.E.s report. "Nothing unusual about the gunshot. A .45 calibre to the head, died instantly."

"We know so little about the family, perhaps we should talk to Melanie again. Maybe she saw somebody lurking around when she headed off for school?" Castle asked Beckett before standing up to head for the elevator. Beckett grabbed her keys and followed the writer.

"Hello again detectives, are you looking for Melanie Nichols again?" The red-haired receptionist at Beacon High school greeted the pair as they entered the school.

"Yes, do you know where we could find her?" Castle answered before glancing around the area.

"She's out at a cross country race just now but we are expecting the group back in about ten minutes if you would like to wait."

"We'll wait." Beckett said before sitting down in a small alcove used as a waiting area.

* * *

"Good job today guys! Some new personal bests there for a few of you." The running coach spoke to the group of five teenagers as they appeared in the foyer. "Have a good afternoon!"

"Melanie," The blonde spun round upon hearing her name. "Could we have a word?" Beckett asked before heading away from the group.

"Did you find the killer? Please tell me you did!" Melanie whispered hurriedly. Some of the cross country team watched the exchange but couldn't understand what was happening.

"No, we just need to ask you a few more questions about your parents. You went to a conference with them a few weeks back, what was it about?" Beckett started her probing gently; she didn't want to upset the girl too much. She had just lost her parents.

"Yeah em, there were some PhD talks but it was mainly a social. One of the companies Dad works – worked for has just opened a new lab. I usually just go for the gossip you know, I don't really understand all the talk about studies and chemicals and stuff."

"What sort of gossip?" Castle asked intrigued.

"Oh the usual: who's sleeping with whom and who's being threatened by animal rights people. I eavesdrop mainly; people don't pay much attention to me. I know so many secrets!" Melanie replied smirking slightly. She enjoyed hearing all the stories; it gave her something to chat to with her Mum who was more interested in the gossip than her Dad.

"Did you ever hear anything about your parents?" Beckett asked, this could be a line of enquiry. If somebody knew that the Nichols were being threatened they might know who by.

"No, Dad kept to himself a lot. Dad never talks about threats to anyone and his personal life is pretty dull." Melanie answered the questions solemnly. She hated the fact she couldn't help more.

"Well, again if you think of something do give me ring." Beckett grimaced. The fact that there were so few leads was not a good thing this early in the investigation.

* * *

**It gets more exciting in the next chapter, so stay with me? And let me know what you think so far? Pretty please?**

**Hattie xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back! No long author note here though so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :(**

* * *

"We have nothing to go on Beckett, unless you have a plan?" Castle whined in the break room. Sipping at his coffee he stared at the murder board.

"I've got Ryan looking into other people's threats to see if there could be a link between them and the Nichols. At the moment though, I am open to crazy theories." Beckett's brows were furrowed as she stared at the board. It was irritating how slow this investigation was. They needed a break and soon.

"And I haven't actually got one! Everything seems to be screaming animal rights protest but there is nothing beyond Roger Nichols' line of work to suggest it. Perhaps he angered someone at work?" As Castle ranted Beckett's phone rung shrilly.

"Beckett... What? Okay stay on the line, where are you exactly?" Beckett's tone was urgent. Castle mouthed at her to put it on speaker but she was too busy jotting something down. "I'm going to trace your phone, have you enabled GPS on it? Good. We'll be there as soon as we can. Stay on the line and keep in contact."

"Beckett what's happening? Where are we going?" Castle asked when Beckett handed him her phone.

"Melanie's running from a man with a gun. My phone should show where she is exactly and she's still on the line. Keep her calm and tell me where she's headed." The pair had run down the stairs and had just jumped into the car when Melanie updated them on where she was.

"I'm crossing West 59th on Amsterdam Ave by St Luke's Hospital, you gotta help me!"

"Melanie you're okay, we're coming. Keep running alright; imagine it's a race – cross country. You're in the lead and heading for a personal best, everyone is supporting you and cheering you on." Castle spoke soothingly down the phone. Beckett glanced over at him, he was good at this. He must have had practise with Alexis when she needed help.

"I'm heading East on West 57th, towards Broadway. When I get to Broadway I'll head North, where are you?" Melanie was puffing but had kept her pace up. She knew that if she could get to Broadway it would be too busy for the guy to hurt her. Castle was right; this was like a race, only normally she was running with other teenagers not an armed psycho.

"We're at West 61st southbound on Broadway. Meet you at Starbucks?" Castle joked as Beckett pulled over by the cafe.

"Sure thing, I'll buy you a coffee in a minute!" Melanie laughed as she bolted round the roundabout by Central Park.

Broadway was busy so Melanie had to dodge her way through the early evening crowds. The man chasing her was tiring but had not stopped. Starbucks was a block away and she could see the glowing green sign on the stonework.

Approaching the cafe Melanie started searching for Beckett and Castle. She could see the police cars and cops with guns drawn waiting in a line. "Beckett? Castle?" Melanie called out frantically, she could hear the man just behind her and she was exhausted.

Cops suddenly swarmed around Melanie to arrest her hunter. Spotting Beckett, Melanie ran over to the detective before hugging the brunette. Kate looked shocked but was so relieved that they had managed to keep the teen safe. She hoped this was the break they needed, perhaps this guy was here to finish the off the whole Nichols family.

"Hey! Do I not get a hug? Here I brought energy in a cup." Castle spoke as he handed both women cups of hot coffee. He had been ordered to sit in Starbucks until the suspect was arrested since he hadn't brought his 'Writers' Bulletproof vest.

* * *

**Suspect questioning next. What do you think of this though?**

**Hattie x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I promised you questioning, you will get questioning! This is me procrastinating; I really don't want to write my english essay! **

**Disclaimer: I want it to be mine but it's not.**

* * *

"So tell me Mark, why where you chasing a young girl around New York?" Beckett slammed a ring-binder onto the table before taking a seat. Her shoulders were set and her eyes steely.

"Do I have to answer?" Mark Slinger shifted nervously in his seat. The cops had bundled him into a police car after arresting him and he had been sitting in the interrogation room for ten minutes before anyone had come to question him.

"No, but then you'll be facing murder charges on top of everything else." Beckett leant across the table, narrowing her eyes. "Start from the beginning."

"I didn't kill anyone, okay!" Mark shot up at the accusation. "I was following the girl – her name's Melanie – because she was going to lead me to her Dad. He's the person I want to harm, I was just going to threaten her a bit to get at her Dad! His job – do you know what he does? He works for animal testing companies; it's cruel the way the animals are treated. They have souls you know!"

"How do you know her name?" Beckett asked backing off a little.

"I heard her friends call her it. Outside the school you know."

"So, you chase her for ten blocks around Manhattan?" Beckett was getting frustrated, he was talking too slowly.

"I didn't know she would run! Or be able to run for such a long distance! And I hadn't realised she'd called the cops." Mark slumped back in his chair. He had been surprised when she'd sprinted off, he had followed her immediately but he had tired quickly – it had been a long time since he had run any distance.

"Did you kill Roger Nichols and his wife?" Beckett cut to the chase, if he had done it he was doing well to conceal his guilt.

"They're dead? Oh, I see. You're trying to pin this on me? You think I would try and threaten Melanie to scare her parents if I knew they were dead? I'm not stupid." Mark slammed his fists on the table but Beckett didn't flinch.

"It would be a good cover. Tell me Mark, where were you yesterday between nine in the morning and twelve noon?"

"I was trying food at 'Terri' a nice organic cafe on West 23rd street. I'm writing an article for a magazine on places that use organic materials. Ask their staff, I loved their hummus and avocado wrap."

"Oh, we will." Beckett snapped before standing up to leave.

"Can I go now?" Mark asked with a smug look.

"No, we're still charging you with carrying a hidden firearm without a license and bringing various charges against you for threatening Melanie. I'll have the officers escort you down." Beckett smiled as the smug look fell from Mark's face.

* * *

"He didn't do it." Castle said as Beckett walked into the break room from the interrogation.

"You're right. Waitress places him in the cafe from quarter past nine until half past twelve eating his way through the menu. He couldn't have got from the apartment to the cafe in fifteen minutes. He was sat by the door, in full view of a security camera across the street." Ryan read through his notes before grabbing a biscuit and heading back to his desk.

"The door..." Castle murmured.

"What about the door?" Beckett asked, this was usually when he came up with some crazy idea that was either totally wrong or had some sense behind it.

"The door to the Nichols' apartment hadn't been broken into. The lock was still intact. That means that the Nichols knew whoever was at the door." Castle exclaimed.

"The Nichols knew their murderer!" Beckett followed the idea, it was certainly logical but there was one issue. "The doorman said nobody came into the building to see them though and there's no-one on the camera footage."

"There's a fire exit at the back of the building. The door is falling off its hinges; it's easy to get in." Melanie spoke from the doorway. "I saw you come over here and I wondered what you'd found out."

"Your chaser didn't kill your parents, he did want to threaten them but he didn't know they were dead and he has a solid alibi. How're you holding up?" Beckett asked, turning to face the girl.

"I'm alright. It's just a bit shocking you know? This is only the second time I've really come face to face with a protestor. It's not an everyday worry for most teenagers. I'm sixteen, I should be anxious about exams and friends and stuff not scared that there might be lunatic following me around!"

"Something like this has happened before?" Castle looked shocked as he blurted out the question.

"Yeah, see this?" Melanie lifted the bottom of her top slightly to reveal a long pink scar about five inches long. "I was ten. An animal rights extremist grabbed me and as I struggled his knife slipped and stabbed me. I told everybody that I had my appendix taken out, I didn't want to explain."

"The guy went to prison though?" Castle asked. At just sixteen years old this girl had been stabbed and had lost both her parents; huge traumas but she didn't break down in tears or even show any hint of grief.

"Yeah, he's still there. Sentenced to ten years. You think it was somebody my Dad knew that killed him?" Melanie addressed Beckett with a serious look in her eye.

"It's a possibility. Can you think of a person who didn't like him, somebody in the business possibly?"

"Dad was only working on one study at the moment, for a company called, em, Red Tiger Research. It's the first study in their new lab." Melanie shrugged as she finished. She had no idea why any person in the business would kill her father; he was one of the best in his field.

"I'll have someone look into the progress of the study, see if anybody there was planning on visiting your Dad." Beckett smiled before heading off to make some calls. If their new theory was correct then it could be a Red Tiger employee who was the last to see Mr and Mrs Nichols alive, or the first to see them dead.

* * *

**More soon, I promise!**

**Hattie xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am probably THE worst updater in history, I know. **_**I'm sorry :(**_** My excuse is exams and a broken hard drive. Although I do have a fic that hasn't been updated in like 6 months (oops)! On the up-side, I did manage 5 As in my prelims so that looks good for my final exams :)**

**This isn't the best chapter and I apologise but it is setting up the next bit of the story.**

**If you have managed to read this and have stuck with me, thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

* * *

"Ryan and Esposito spoke to the people at Red Tiger and nothing seemed amiss, I've got them looking into Red Tiger's competitors in the business but again nothing is showing." Beckett slammed her phone down and started clicking furiously at her computer.

"I have an idea!" Castle grinned and leant into the monitor.

"I'm listening?" Beckett turned to face him, he was slightly too close for comfort but she just stared him down.

"There's a social tonight, it's been planned for months but they've changed it a little to commemorate the Nichols. Melanie's going to show her thanks. We could go." Castle smiled, "Let's face it, I am a genius."

"Perhaps Castle, perhaps. There is the issue that they'll know I'm a cop." Beckett quipped back at him.

"No they won't – you sent the boys to interview the staff."

"Then people will recognise you, how are we going to get around that?" Beckett asked, "They know you work with us here."

"I'll go in as an investor; you can just be my plus one." Castle smiled smugly. He had this all planned out – he even had a dress on standby to be delivered.

"How do you know all of this? And how do I know what you've chosen is appropriate for the occasion?" Beckett was trying to escape. She did want to catch the killer but this hadn't been the plan.

"Well, I asked Melanie about what to wear and she said there would be people who might know things there." Castle grinned as he spoke; he knew Beckett would come around to the idea eventually.

"Who knows things Castle?" Beckett rose to the bait, cursing herself because she knew she couldn't get out of this now.

"Well, all I know is that the gossip is good." Castle quickly jumped from his seat and headed for the elevator, "I'll pick you up at seven!" He called back over his shoulder.

* * *

**Next chapter will be at the social. what do you think now that I'm back?**

**Hattie x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this chapter is set after Beckett's shooting (mid season 4) before Always. **

**Sorry this has taken so long, I've had it written for ages just haven't posted it :( **

**Disclaimer: I would love to own this show but no.**

* * *

Beckett stood by the bar at the function room, scanning for Castle. He had run off to chat to some people in suits almost as soon as the pair had arrived and he hadn't returned since. She was just a little bit grumpy, she had gained no new information from this event and she felt slightly silly standing alone in a room full of people who obviously knew each other. Add to that the fact that the dress Castle had picked was actually very nice – light blue down to just above her knees – and she was getting seriously close to holding everyone at gunpoint and demanding that somebody talk.

"Cheer up, I'll get you a drink and then I'll fill you in on some things." Castle appeared out of nowhere and began ordering drinks.

"You better have something good Castle." Beckett glared at the man as he handed her a cocktail.

"Well, apparently the non-alcoholic mohitos here are quite something but I'm guessing that's not what you mean?" Castle grinned as he led Beckett down the bar, further from the prying ears of the bartender. His comment was met with the usual eye-roll.

"Mr Nichols was a popular guy; he was good at his job, wasn't boring, people liked him but as he was a consultant and worked for a few firms some managers were a bit suspicious of him. I'm thinking suspicious company bumped him off believing him to be a corporate spy." Castle was almost bouncing with glee as Beckett paused to think about his suggestion.

"For once Castle, that is a decent theory but for now, it's still just a theory." Beckett liked the idea, it was plausible and corporate espionage has been a reason to kill in the past.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome. Please help yourself to drinks from the bar all paid for by our sponsor this evening Red Tiger Research. Now tonight is tainted with sadness as we remember that our friends and colleagues Roger and Angela Nichols have been cruelly taken from us. I welcome to the podium Miss Melanie Nichols, their daughter, to give a brief speech." A man in a smart black suit gestured off to one side as he helped Melanie onto the small stage. He gave her a quick smile before moving into the crowd.

Melanie glanced around nervously before beginning her speech, "As I'm sure you are all aware, my parents were killed yesterday. The police don't know who did it yet but they are putting their best efforts into finding the murderer. I would like this evening for you all to remember the kind, honest people my parents were and that if you know anything, anything at all would you please inform the NYPD?" As she finished her short address Melanie caught the Detective's eye and gave a brief smile.

"She appears to be coping well at the moment, better than most." Castle remarked as he and Beckett watched Melanie across the room.

"Yeah, but I think she's bottling most of her emotions up. Or she hasn't fully dealt with everything yet." Beckett hadn't meant the possible reference to herself but feeling Castle's gaze on her she looked away quickly.

* * *

"Hi, how are you?" Melanie appeared beside the pair with a woman around fifty. "My name's Melanie and this is Cynthia, we noticed you were standing on your own and came over to meet you. Forgive us; we don't recall seeing you at these events before?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Melanie! We're sorry to hear about your parents." Castle picked up the act immediately before continuing, "And Cynthia you are quite correct, this is our first time here. I'm just here as I'm considering funding some research into some pharmaceuticals. I apologise though, I haven't introduced myself. I am Richard Castle and this is my friend Kate."

"Why, Richard Castle? The famous author? It is a pleasure indeed to meet you!" Cynthia spoke animatedly, her blonde bob moving slightly as she gestured towards the writer.

"The one and only! But please, let's talk about people that are here. My life is honestly not that interesting!" Castle steered the chatter back to the guests at the social hoping that Melanie would catch on to what he was doing. Beckett was unusually quiet but he figured she didn't want to ruin the act he had going.

"Well, I can't tell you much gossip-wise but I can give you a bit of advice about research companies. Don't go for Red Tiger, I hear they're having problems with their study. Although that is just an idea I have from overhearing my husband on the phone." Cynthia winked as she mentioned her eavesdropping.

"I don't remember Dad saying anything about that?" Melanie face reflected her question, her confusion was clear. She sometimes asked how things were going with her dad and although she never really understood the technical talk she did usually know when things were going to plan.

"Oh, I think I remember hearing it was sorted pretty fast. Yes, Carl was happy when he came home the other day and he said everything had been fixed. Of course then we heard about your parents, such a tragedy." Cynthia put her arm around Melanie's shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"Would you excuse me for a minute?" Beckett suddenly spoke before heading outside. Pulling out her phone she flicked through her contacts. "Hey Espo, can you look into Red Tiger's study and check Roger Nichol's work on it. I'm working on a hunch here. Look for any differences between the company's reports and our Vic's reports. Right thanks, yeah tomorrow will do."

* * *

**Worth a review? I hope so!**

**Hattie xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I realise it is ridiculous how long this has taken but I'm currently studying for the most important exams in my school career! So, I apologise! I am literally counting the days! Only 35 days until I never have to study English again!**

**Anyway, this story will be coming to an end soon – only one or two more chapters :( I know that some places in previous chapters are real (Terri's organic cafe, Beacon High school etc) but I have no connection to them, I just wanted it to seem more realistic! And I do know a little about the animal testing industry and believe me, the stabbing Melanie has suffered – minor in terms of what can actually happen! Although, I don't think they hold big social events but maybe they do in the US? I just needed to put in a little gossip to fit with the story. And I'm rambling, so on with the show!**

**I apologise as well for the shortness of this chapter, I just cannot write massive chapter that are like a gazillion words long!**

**Disclaimer: Just no.**

* * *

"Good morning Detective!" Castle exclaimed as he sat in his chair. He handed Beckett her coffee and skim read the files open on her desk. They seemed complicated - full of numbers and words even he didn't recognise – definitely not police reports then. "What are those?"

"This," Beckett held up one file, "is Red Tiger's study reports and this," she held up a second file, "is Roger Nichols' work for the same study. I'm looking for any discrepancies between them."

"No offense Beckett but that looks like seriously advanced chemistry; do you know what you're looking for?" Castle visibly shrank away at the look he received.

"I don't need to recognise the chemicals Castle; I just need to find differences. And I have found a difference already – there's a chunk of data missing from Roger Nichols' files. The missing pages also include his evaluation of the study. If there was a problem then he would have picked up on it and reported it -"

Castle interrupted, "And Red Tiger didn't want the problem known! So the killed him! Remember what Cynthia at the social said: Her husband –"

"Carl mentioned the study having problems but was very happy that it was sorted out."

"It was all sorted out on the day the Nichols died!" Castle beamed at Beckett as he spoke. Together they had made the major breakthrough in the case. The break they desperately needed.

"This is Red Tiger's first study in the new lab. They wouldn't want it to be a failure, which adds to their motive." Beckett reached into her drawer for her gun before heading to the elevator. Castle quickly followed her and pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Where exactly are we going?" Castle asked slightly confused. He figured they were going to talk to Red Tiger but who?

"I was going to start off with Cynthia's husband, Carl, and then see if I could find the missing pages from Roger Nichols' reports." Beckett stated simply, she wasn't entirely sure where the reports would be kept but she was willing to bet as soon as they were mentioned someone would demand a warrant. At least one person was hiding something at Red Tiger.

* * *

**Reviews make it worthwhile continuing, please?**

**Hattie xx**


End file.
